<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if i know what love is it is because of you by RubyRooTwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780790">if i know what love is it is because of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRooTwo/pseuds/RubyRooTwo'>RubyRooTwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Kinda, Mr Minecraft has wingssss, Past Abuse, Phil is a good parent, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, borealis boys are my new best friend, but then i realized its because, friendship ended with SBI, i just dont want to trigger someone, i was so confused why it was so ooc, its only one sentence, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRooTwo/pseuds/RubyRooTwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranboo has never had a family,</p><p>until now</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if i know what love is it is because of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW// there's a very very very minor mention of abuse, cigarette scars are briefly mentioned, its only one sentence</p><p>CW// I put some cursed text in here as well, again only one sentence</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo shook slightly as the snow fell around him. It wasn’t nearly as unpleasant as rain but the snowflakes burned his skin as he approached the building in the distance. </p><p>He was no idiot, he knew he shouldn’t be this far from L’manberg, he knew whose house that was in the distance, he knew the consequences for coming here. It was sure that he would be executed or banished once the administration discovered his trip, yet he couldn’t resist the pull of the snow fallen woods. The quiet of the Antarctic Empire was vastly different from that of L’manberg. L’manberg was loud, never stopping even at night. It was the city that never stopped, the trees always had something to say and the terrible cries of his kin echoed in the gaping hole below. Speaking of that hole, it was dark and sinister and represented something terrible. </p><p>The Antarctic Empire was quiet, the only noise so far came from the rustle of trees and the wind whistling through the mountains in the distance. He had heard of the stories people told. Stories from even before Dream started the small village of the ‘Dream SMP’ that would turn into so much more than anyone would have expected. About the original Antarctic Empire, and tales of the blaze empress. The ones that struck Ranboo the hardest perhaps were the stories Tubbo and Fundy told at night in the light of the lanterns gleaming above. Stories of family, of friends. He had heard all about how Philza had accidentally adopted three boys, and how one of them even managed to fall in love. </p><p>Ranboo envied that. As much as Fundy seemed to resent his father at least he had memories of him. Even when Tubbo cried as he had recalled the devastating death of Sally the salmon, or the petrifying origin story of Technoblade, he couldn’t help but feel jealous. Ranboo knew nothing of family, the only family he had was Niki, his sister. Even then Niki knew nothing of their parents and moved away to start a bakery in L’manberg when Ranboo was very young. </p><p>So here he found himself. The building that used to be soft in the distance now stood tall in front of him. One last deep breath left fog in the cold air as he walked up to the door. </p><p>Now that he was here he wasn’t sure what to do. Did he knock? Was anyone even home to begin with? Maybe he should just go back home, then everything will be okay and no one will face any consequences. Yeah that’s what he’s gonna do, this was a stupid idea anyways why would someone even think of such a stupid plan. No one needs family anyways especially since it always seems to end badly. Yeah, okay, he’s just gonna go back home and everything will be-</p><p>“Ranboo?” Ranboo quickly turned on his heels in order to find the owner of the voice.</p><p>A green hat and cloak lined with fur found its way into his vision just below the staircase he was standing on. </p><p>“What’re you doing here Ranboo? Shouldn’t you be back in L’manberg?”</p><p>Quick! Think! RESPOND! A voice in his head screamed.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be back in L’manberg, Phliza Minecraft.” He teased. </p><p>Well now you’ve done it Ranboo, way to make a good first impression.</p><p>But instead of his face falling like Ranboo had expected, instead Phil cracked a smile and shifted a large bag slung across his back. </p><p>“Well, I assume I should but then again so should you. Why not come inside, I’m sure you’ve been out in the snow long enough.”  </p><p>Ranboo let out an awkward chuckle as Phil opened the door and let him in. As much as Ranboo would hate to admit it, the warmth of the cottage was comforting. Phil set his bag down in the corner and started to sort through it. Putting most of the materials in chests and setting the occasional pouch of glowstone to the side, presumably for potions later. </p><p>“So, Ranboo. It’s no secret to anyone that I would be here. I will always favor my sons over L’manberg sadly. My question however, is why you, the half enderman, would travel across the sea and through the snow, to come here, the place where your biggest enemies reside.”</p><p>“Well… I’m not really sure, I just went for a walk and now I’m here I guess.”</p><p>Phil shot him a sideways glance fully aware that this wasn’t the full story.</p><p>“Well, technically you and I are not supposed to get along, so if that’s all I suggest you leave, especially since Techno should be getting home from the turtle farm soon.”</p><p>No no no, Ranboo couldn’t just leave, he had come this far and the warmth of the cottage was so comforting, and Phil had been so kind so far.</p><p>“Well, I- umm, actually, I did come on purpose.” He sat down with a sigh, and placed his head in his hands. “The thing is, the L’manberg guys are nice and all but it’s all so chaotic and none of them really pay attention to me, and they told all these nice stories about you and your kids. I never really got any of that and L’manberg is so loud and no one ever really cares that killing enderman makes me uncomfortable, so I just needed a change of scenery and now I’m here.”</p><p>“Well I'm sure we can accomodate for you, at least for the time being. I’m not sure how Techno will feel about you but he should warm up eventually.”</p><p>A small knock on the door and a call of “Hey Phil, I’m back.” </p><p>“Well, Ranboo..” Phil started towards the door with a smile. “I think it’s time you meet my oldest son, what do you think?” </p><p> ~ x ~</p><p>Ranboo will admit it took Technoblade a long time to get used to him that day. Even longer for him to get used to the constant visits. </p><p>At first it was just small conversations with Phil every now and then when Ranboo felt especially lonely or when he just needed some good ole fatherly advice. Then one visit a week became two and then two had become four and then four became once a day, it was to the point where Ranboo was more often at the Antartic Empire base than his own home. </p><p>Then two months after the first visit Ranboo missed a house meeting. In his defence it wasn’t something he kept on the calendar. Fundy usually stopped by his house a couple minutes prior to just say ‘hey we’re having a meeting, why don’t you grab your minutes man book and we can head out?’ So he really couldn’t have known one was going to happen. On the other hand he had been visiting Phil and Techno so often now that he was bound to be caught out or missing or something. </p><p>He had run into Tubbo on his way back into town and his eyes had gone wide with surprise. </p><p>“Oh! Ranboo! I have a question for you.” The president had yelled across the square just as Ranboo was turning the knob to his door. He cursed under his breath and prepared for the worst. </p><p>“Where were you today? Fundy came by to grab you for a table meeting but you weren't home. We all just figured you were out gathering materials or something, but then you didn’t show up the rest of the day. We were all kinda worried.” </p><p>“Oh.. I was just out, must have lost track of time I guess.”  </p><p>“...Okay then just be careful, we’re in the middle of a war, we don’t want you getting hurt.” Ranboo quickly nodded and Tubbo turned away making the descent to his house. </p><p>“Oh!” Tubbo turned around to meet his eyes again. “And Ranboo, maybe make an effort not to miss anymore meetings.”</p><p> </p><p>~x~</p><p>After that Ranboo made a conscious effort not to visit Phil and Techno for two weeks. The next time he talked to them was when he caught word of the festival. For him it was a fun experience and a festival sounded fun. He was passing the Caravan on his way back home one night when he found out what it was really about.</p><p>“I’m not so sure anymore Big Q,” He heard Fundy mumble from inside the Caravan. Ranboo stopped suddenly. He really shouldn’t be listening in but technically he was also a member of the table so it was his job to know what was going on. Even if it was clear they didn’t want him to.</p><p>“How can you not be sure?! Technoblade is a murder. He BLEW UP L’manberg with withers. He needs to be executed. I don’t know how you can be so hesitant!.”</p><p>“He has a point, Fundy,” The voice of Tubbo spoke up. “Technoblade is borderline a terrorist, we can’t just let him get away with these things. We know where to find him as well why not just get it over with.”</p><p>Fundy stuttered in protest. Almost baffled by the two other boys. </p><p>“He’s my uncle, and we’ve been hearing he’s in retirement, maybe he’s changed. C’mon Tubbo you can’t just do this it’s cruel. It’s the same thing Jschlatt did to you-”</p><p>“Enough!” Tubbo snapped. “Your place is not to argue, let’s just get this over with.”</p><p>A small “Mr. President?” was heard from Quackity. “I think Phil may be conversing with Technoblade as well.”</p><p>“Well then, I think it’s about time we pay Philza Minecraft a visit.” </p><p>A shuffling of chairs let Ranboo know it was time to leave. </p><p>Oh my god he thought as he headed away from the Caravan. </p><p>The festival was just a set up..</p><p>It was all just a set up.</p><p>They’re going to execute Techno.</p><p>I have to let Phil know.</p><p> </p><p>~x~</p><p>So there he found himself. Squashed in the corner of Philza Minecraft’s L’manberg home. He’s lanky and doesn't quite fit in the space so he has to work extra hard to slow his breath so that his labored breathing isn’t heard by the visitors.</p><p>“Phil, we have a simple request.” The voice of Quackity could be heard. “We are looking for Technoblade. I don’t think you should ask any questions.”</p><p>“You don’t think I should ask any questions?” </p><p>“Per request of the President, we demand you to tell us where Technoblade is.”</p><p>“I do think it would be best if you just told us where he is..” Tubbo mumbled. For someone who was president it really didn’t seem like he was the one in control of the situation. Then again Ranboo couldn’t see where everyone was, merely hearing their voices. </p><p>“Just tell us where he is.” Quackity butted in. “You are a citizen of L’manberg, we’re trying to get justice for our country. You should care about this as much as we care about it. So Phil tell us where he is.”</p><p>Ranboo could hear the shifting of Phil’s wings and it became apparent that he was uncomfortable with the situation, although when he spoke he gave none of it away.</p><p>“I’m not going to tell you, that's just… He’s changed his ways. He’s not the same person you met.-”</p><p>“Philza, Philza, that does not change at all what he did to this country.” The disembodied voice of Quackity spoke again.</p><p>“He spawned withers where your house currently sits.” Tubbo chimed in. </p><p>“Well, I mean, water under the bridge.” Phils tone was joking and awkward. </p><p>“Philza, Philza, just tell us, this is for the country. This is not a request, this is a demand.”</p><p>“Do it for the country.” The voice of Fundy, which was much closer than before, backed Quackity up. </p><p>“So first of all, where do you think this loyalty that I have for this country exists?”</p><p>OOOH BURN, good job Phil.</p><p>“I am not loyal to this country at all. Also Techno and me go way back.”</p><p>“Yeah but I’m your grandson-”<br/>
“I don’t care, my grandson is covered in blood looking at me like he just murdered someone.”</p><p>“Philza we tried to do this the civil way.” There was Quackity again, and then Ranboo heard the sound of chest opening as the voice coincided. Ranboo assumed they were beginning to ransack the house but he still couldn’t see what was happening.</p><p>“Wait, Big Q, hand me that compass.” Tubbo spoke and the house fell quiet.  “Techno’s compass.”</p><p>Ranboo could almost see Quackity’s smirk when he spoke again. “Philza never forget that you were not cooperative with us today.”</p><p>~x~</p><p>During the time Phil is on house arrest Ranboo visits him a lot. He likes to chalk it all up to the fact that Phil is stuck in L’manberg and therefore a closer option and it’s easy to just tell the cabinet he’s been interrogating the older man. In reality it’s because he needs to make up for all the visits he missed after getting caught out, and Phil’s L’manberg house is just a lot closer than Techno’s. </p><p>However the last couple of days it had been raining non stop, so Ranboo had been stuck inside sulking. To pass the time he would doodle in the margins of his stories, every now and then he would pass the time with a good book or he would curl up and watch the rain fall. It was a little hard watching everyone walk around and be productive while he was stuck inside and it stung a bit to be reminded he was different but whenever Ranboo thought like that he would push the thoughts to the side and continue what he was doing. </p><p>Ranboo had chosen to draw on the fourth day of the rain. In big calligraphy letters the words to the L’manberg anthem sat on the page. He had been doing a small doodle of the original L’manberg at the bottom when he heard a knock on his door. Ranboo set down his book and pen expecting Niki to be at the door, seeing as she had been visiting him every day. </p><p>̲̖͚͚͉͗̽͝"̉̆̓҉͕͎̻̙̱̹̳H̷͇̦̼̤̟̞̽͋̆ͮe̶̝͇͇͓͉̐ý̧͔̥̬ͮ ̧͉͕̘̲̪͔͚̋͐̂͑N͖̻͉̭̓͢ĩ̡̘̯͎͈̭͈̫̜̈́͆ͬk̷̘͍͔̦̠̇͌ ̼̆͠ͅĥ̃̈̚҉̝̩̖̘̜̮̯ͅo̧̝͙̳̝̤͇͗ͤͩw̵͙͚ͨ ̭̮͇̅ͤ͝a̴͔̝̬̪͈̋͌̏ͧr̮͔͖̖͖̠͙̱ͣ͛̑̕e̶̖͍̳̫̫͒̏̒͂ ̸̤̺ͣ̽̈ỳ̙̟̹̝͙o̡̲̻̒̒̄-̵̡̤͉͖͙̹̞̥̙̠̰̜͙ͨ̓̊̾ͩ̃"͎̭̳͙̼͖̋̍͌͟   </p><p> </p><p>Long story short Niki was not at the door. Instead of being greeted by his sister, who would usually respond with enderspeach back, Ranboo was faced with a very confused looking Philza Minecraft. </p><p>“Phil?! Why are you here?” Ranboo sputtered. “Wait.. YOU’RE ON HOUSE ARREST YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!”</p><p>“Well, I can see you sulking from the porch of my place so I figured I would invite you over. You shouldn’t have to just sit there.”</p><p>“Phil.. I’m part enderman, I can’t go out in the rain.”</p><p>“Well see that’s where I come in.” Phil stretched out his wings, at their full length the dark grey appendages were at least nine foot. </p><p>Ranboo sat confused for a minute, his brows furrowing before it finally clicked and it shook his head aggressively.</p><p>“Oh, no no no I don’t think that’s a good idea Phil.” Phil merely scoffed.</p><p>“Ranboo I have three sons. I know how to cover someone with my wings, you’ll be fine. Besides you really need to get out it’ll be better for you.” </p><p>The sight was definitely not something you see everyday. I mean the Angel of Death was already someone you had to be either extremely blessed or cursed to have the privilege of interacting with, but the Angel of Death, walking through a small city with an ankle monitor on, while sheltering an eight foot enderman from the rain, was a sight that no one would ever fathom seeing. </p><p>“Won’t they know you left?” Ranboo asked once they got inside. </p><p>“No, This ankle monitor is honestly shit, I could just run off if I wanted to.”</p><p>“Then why don’t you?”</p><p>Phil paused for a second at that, gears turning in his head but anyone with enough sense could tell that he already knew the answer.</p><p>“Because, well because as much as Techno is my son these people are my family too.” </p><p>“They don’t see you as family.”</p><p>“But there's the thing, they do, at the end of the day Fundy still calls me ‘grandpa’ and when Erets’ adoption plan fell through he came to me, and we spent the whole day together as if none of this had ever happened. Tubbo still has nightmares of the festival, did you know that?” </p><p>Ranboo shook his head. </p><p>“Sometimes he’ll come to me in the night because he can smell alcohol and gunpowder in his sleep. Quackity is the same way, when he fails to sleep because all he can think about is the sting of cigarettes on his skin he comes here, and I never ask questions. We just sit and talk and I’ll make him hot chocolate. They need me Ranboo, same as you, I think of them all as family and they’ve been through so much. I can’t just get up and leave, not until I have to.”</p><p>They both sat there for a moment, thinking, before Ranboo spoke up again. </p><p>“What’s it like, having a family?”</p><p>“Well,” Phil took a deep breath. “It’s hard sometimes, as you can see we are not the most functional of families. We fight sometimes, but it’s always okay. Not all of us get along either, but at the end of the day we’re family. We love each other. When they were younger Techno and Tommy used to fight all the time, and they still do, but Techno would do anything for his younger brothers. If Tommy were to show up at his doorstep he would drop everything to help him. Then there's Wilbur and Fundy. Wil was never supposed to be a dad and it shows, but even after he went insane there was a part of him that would just coo after Fundy all day. We’re not the best but it’s family and we care about each other.” </p><p>~x~</p><p>Ranboo was sitting in Phil’s now permanent house with Phil and Techno when he let himself think. </p><p>He had never had a family, even with Niki he had never had a true family.He never knew his parents and never wanted to. When they had moved to L’manberg Niki had found a new family, she didn’t need him anymore. Before L’manberg he hadn't even known what the word family meant. Now he did. Family was strong and loving,it didn’t have to be blood either. Family was whoever you wanted it to be, whoever you choose to bring into your life and love them without question. Even when you’re at your worst your family will still love you and care for you and try their best to make you feel better. Even if you may fight, and bicker, family always cared and no matter what they always came back for you. That’s what family was. So sitting there listening to the laughs of Techno and Phil in the background, and thinking about what family meant to him, Ranboo realized something. </p><p>This was his family and he was home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the title is a quote by Hermann Hess that i got off pinterest :D</p><p>okay but why did this take so long to write-<br/>comment? bookmark? kudos? i seek validation</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>